<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Servitude by SleepInsomnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351973">Servitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia'>SleepInsomnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Prison Break, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Content, Does not follow game story, Dorothea/Bernadetta/Ingrid Threesome, Edelgard bottom/top, Edelgard girly, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Byleth, Futa warning/later, Hegemon Edelgard von Hresvelg, Kidnapping, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Many sex scenes and positions, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nudity, Pregnancy later, Prisoners, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescuers, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Slavery, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Torture, Tribadism, Yuri, use of drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and Edelgard get separated from their group after their home was attacked and get kidnapped. After escaping, Byleth and Edelgard find themselves getting chased by the same people who want stop until they're captured and sold into slavery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth and Edelgard are holding hands as they continued sprinting through the woods. The two females were being chased sex slave traders. The kingdom had fallen and everyone panicked and went on their separate ways. It was raining hard outside and they could still hear the screams of men and women being captured or killed. Byleth turned her head back and stopped running thinking they were safe for now.</p>
<p>“We got to setup camp.”</p>
<p>Edelgard kept close to her lover and was holding her arm. The two females only had a dagger to defend themselves and their clothes were drenched. It was starting to rain hard and thunder violently. After catching their breath, the couple began sprinting again. Once they ran approximately 6 miles, they managed to find an abandoned cabin. Byleth checked carefully to make sure no one was living inside and told her lover to come over. Once they were inside, Byleth barricaded the front entrance. There were no windows luckily but the cabin was very dark. Edelgard waited for her eyes to adjust in the dark and began to remove her clothes until she was naked. She moved her hand around and grabbed a line from above. The noble was shocked and placed her wet clothes on the line. Byleth looked around the cabin and found a couple of candles. She lit the candles to make the inside of the cabin dim. She lightly blushed once she saw her lover completely naked. Edelgard was next to the mini table and had her hands placed together with her eyes closed. In the meantime, Byleth removed all of her clothes too and hanged them on the line. She saw that her lover was still distracted and had her eyes closed. The commoner then reached into her bag and clicked her strap-on over her waist. She then approached her lover and placed her hands on her hips. Edelgard turned her head and body slightly. Her face flushed red once she saw what her lover was wearing. The noble felt Byleth lift up her leg and she wrapped her arm around Byleth’s neck. Her hand was placed on the table to balance herself. Her breathing was speeding up as she felt the toy grinding against her entrance. Byleth moved her free hand down her lover’s hip and rubbed around in circles. Edelgard was balancing on one leg.</p>
<p>“Baby…”</p>
<p>The two females were eye locked and shared a couple of passionate kisses. Byleth began to slowly push herself inside of her lover that made cry out her lover’s name. She tilts her head back to let out a soft moan in pleasure. The two females were eye locked again and opened their mouths to let their tongues play together. Edelgard started to moan freely even when Byleth did not even thrust yet but the moans escaping her lover’s mouth were driving her crazy. The commoner began to move her hips and sweat forming around her body since the cabin was becoming hot inside despite it raining outside.</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooh!”</p>
<p>Byleth had her eyes on Edelgard’s beautiful, flushed face and her boobs bouncing as she continued thrusting in and out of her lover. She started to pound against her and loved the skin slapping together. The commoner’s face was all red and small drips of sweat were flowing down her naked body. As Edelgard moaned, she roamed her hand around her lover’s body; loving her muscle curves, her battle scars, and how smooth her skin was. Byleth twitched and lightly moaned as Edelgard touched her sensitive battle scars. The noble let out a cry and gasp as she felt Byleth rubbing against her sweet spot. She was crying out her name and her body started to shake. Byleth kept holding her lover and started ramming into her like a wild animal. Edelgard’s eyes and mouth were wide open as she felt a wave pleasure through her body. She cried out her lover’s name.</p>
<p>“Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh gods! My pussy is going to explode!’</p>
<p>Byleth wasn’t expecting that kind of response and rammed into her harder while slapping her bottom. She started growling and grabbed Edelgard’s neck.</p>
<p>“You wild animal! You’re a horny animal!”</p>
<p>Byleth continued pounding and slapping her rear until she heard a loud scream. Edelgard orgasmed and her juices splattered out of her entrance and were flowing down her legs. She panted heavily and tried catching her breath. Her body was covered in sweat. Byleth lightly panted and slowly pulled herself out and heard water drop knowing that was Edelgard’s juices. The noble lied on the table; placing her hand on her forehead as she tried catching her breath. The commoner removed the strap on and put it away. After calming down, Edelgard got off the table and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck. She loved how her lover was taller than her.</p>
<p>“We will be fine right?”</p>
<p>Byleth looked down and thought positive.</p>
<p>“As long as we’re together.”</p>
<p>Edelgard cupped her lover’s face.</p>
<p>“You promise to never leave me, right? You will always be by my side, right?”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>The two females shared a long, passionate kiss and blew out the candles before heading to bed. Edelgard lied down facing away from her lover but felt protected in her arms. Byleth was behind her lover and her arms around her. She felt Edelgard placing her hands on top of hers and interlaced them. The noble fell asleep a while later. Byleth couldn’t sleep since she feared the enemy would try to break in. After two hours had passed, the commoner finally fell asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Morning.</p>
<p>Edelgard and Byleth saw that their clothes were dry and put them on. The two females then departed from the cabin and continued heading to the south of the country to hopefully find Dorothea’s kingdom. The two females were holding hands as they continued walking.</p>
<p>“Byleth, you will always protect me, right?”</p>
<p>“I will. I will protect you even if it cost me my life.”</p>
<p>“What if we do get separated?”</p>
<p>“If we get separated, I will keep finding you.”</p>
<p>“Byleth, I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I love you to- ugh!”</p>
<p>Byleth fell on one knee and Edelgard gasped. The commoner was shot in the back with an arrow. The noble pulled out her dagger but it was already too late. They were surrounded by the slave traders that were wearing animal skins and mask to conceal their identity but the noble knew they were all female because of the body shape and breast. Edelgard saw the traders aiming their arrows at the couple. Byleth slowly stood up groaning in pain and yanked the arrow out of her back. She hissed and saw they were surrounded. She could feel the blood flowing down her back. The couple heard laughter and the leader dangerously approached them. Byleth got in front of her lover and raised her dagger making the leader laugh.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you just a brave soldier.”</p>
<p>“What do you want? Money?”</p>
<p>The leader shook her head and was checking out the couple. She licked her lips and found her prey. She already knew Byleth’s weakness and raised her arm. Arrows flew from the trees and pierced into Byleth making her collapsed on the ground; panting heavily.</p>
<p>“BYLETH!”</p>
<p>Edelgard was grabbed from behind and a handkerchief was shoved inside her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The noble felt something wet go down her throat. The kidnapper then covered the noble’s face with a towel. She started whimpering and moved around awkwardly. The leader stood there with a smirk on her face. Edelgard bumped into the leader and placed her hands on her shoulders while the leader pushed her on the ground. The towel was still over her head. As she stood up, one of the archer’s hit the noble with a tree branch on top her head that made her fall unconscious. The archer tossed the tree branch to the leader. Byleth was stunned and on her hands and knees breathing heavily. As she slowly looked up, the leader swung the tree branch against her face that knocked her out. The whole group starting laughing.</p>
<p>“That was an easy prey.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Byleth slowly opened her eyes and woke up with a massive headache. She realized she was lying on the cold ground and it was dim. Once her eyes adjusted, she realized she was inside a cell. She quickly stood up and grabbed the cell bars but it was useless to try to break them. She looked around her cell and saw nothing but the ground and it seemed like there was dried blood on the ground. Byleth looked down and saw that her clothes were gone. The commoner was worried about her lover and hoped she was in the same dungeon she was in. Byleth walked back and forth in her cell anxiously since she was worried about Edelgard. After an hour had passed, the dungeon gate finally opened. Byleth’s mouth slightly opened once she saw her lover tumble forward losing her balance and fell on her stomach. Her hands tied behind her back, there was a cloth covering her mouth, and she had no clothes on. The leader grabbed Edelgard’s hair and forced on her feet. She pushed her over to Byleth’s cell. Edelgard tried screaming out lover’s name but her words were muffled from the cloth. Byleth saw terror in her face and she was crying her eyes out. The leader and two female armored guards came into the dungeon.</p>
<p>“You two are going to be my sex slaves.”</p>
<p>Byleth glared at the leader.</p>
<p>“We’re no one’s slave and if you lay a finger on her, I will break all your bones!”</p>
<p>“You will be! Lets see how damage and pleasure your body can take before you go insane.”</p>
<p>The leader pulled Edelgard away while the two guards unlocked the door and dragged Byleth out by holding her arms. The commoner glared at the leader. The leader smirked and gripped Byleth’s chin.</p>
<p>“Lets see how much you love Edelgard.”</p>
<p>Byleth hissed and tried breaking free from the two guards. The leader shook her head and punched Byleth in the stomach making her groan in pain.</p>
<p>“Come! Lets head to the torture chamber!”</p>
<p>Byleth and Edelgard were apart as they were dragged to the torture chamber. The noble was placed in the middle of the room while Byleth was shackled by the chains above the ceiling. The commoner examined the room seeing much torture equipment. There was so much dried blood on the walls and floor. She turned her head seeing sex toys on the table along with torture weapons. The commoner swallowed hard and turned her attention to her lover. Edelgard stood up and the two guards cut the rope binding her hands together then removed the cloth. The noble wanted to be with her lover but the guards were blocking the way. They noticed she was shaking violently. Edelgard could feel her heart pounding in her chest.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do with my lover!? Who are you and what do you want from us!?”</p>
<p>The leader smirked and lightly laughed.</p>
<p>“The name is Evelyn and I want nothing from you two. I kidnap anyone for my own entertainment and pleasure. I enjoy watching innocent people suffer! Its so pleasurable!”</p>
<p>“You sick fiend! When I get out of here, I will have your head on a lance as a trophy!”</p>
<p>Evelyn approached Byleth and got in her face.</p>
<p>“Tough words there but you don’t scare me. You’re just like every other knight that wields a strong blade but is nothing without it. Even if you did escape from here, you would get captured because you’re in my kingdom and everything here in the territory belongs to me!”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you release me and let’s have a one-on-one.”</p>
<p>Evelyn backhanded Byleth’s face in response that created a nosebleed.</p>
<p>“BYLETH!”</p>
<p>“There, I won.”</p>
<p>Byleth hissed and spit out the blood that was trickling down her body.</p>
<p>“Now then, lets begin.”</p>
<p>Evelyn gave out a hand signal and the two guards picked up the noble making her scream. She was crying out her lover’s name as she drastically getting free from the guards grasp. The leader kicked a table over and the two guards slammed the noble on the table forcefully spreading her legs apart. Byleth’s eyes widened and she hoped the leader wasn’t going to do what she thought.</p>
<p>“Please! We can talk this over! Please don’t hurt my lover!”</p>
<p>Evelyn approached Byleth and licked her cheek.</p>
<p>“You get to watch.”</p>
<p>“No please! I’ll do anything!”</p>
<p>The leader then walked over to Edelgard and loved how she was squirming. She loved how her breast were jiggling and how she was trying to close her legs. Evelyn loved the tears flowing down Edelgard’s face. She examined Edelgard’s body and saw many bites marks on her body.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me! Get away from me! BYLETH!”</p>
<p>Evelyn ordered the two guards to turn the table since she wanted Byleth to see what she was doing. The two guards chained her wrist and legs to prevent her from moving now. Evelyn began squeezing Edelgard’s breast making her cry out her lover’s name. Her tears renewed as she lied there hopelessly. She shut her eyes and continued whining. Evelyn began to suck on her breast and bit the tip of her nipple making her twitch. Byleth drastically moved her arms and tried using her weight to make the chains break but nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Please stop this! I will do anything!”</p>
<p>Evelyn ignored and licked all over Edelgard’s body. The noble’s eyes widened once she felt fingers rubbing around her vagina.</p>
<p>“Lets see if you’re a virgin still.”</p>
<p>Evelyn began licking Edelgard’s vagina making her gasp.</p>
<p>“NOOO! STOP! DON’T LICK ME THERE!”</p>
<p>Evelyn continued licking and sucking around. Juices were coming out of her hole and she licked them in disappointment.</p>
<p>“Aw damn. Looks like Byleth took your virginity already. Since your hymen is broken, I’m guessing you two recently had sex which was yesterday. My, my, Byleth must be very wild since your hole is so teared.”</p>
<p>“My body belongs to Byleth, not you, YOU SICK BITCH!”</p>
<p>Evelyn slapped Edelgard’s face.</p>
<p>“My, My, you got an attitude.”</p>
<p>She devilishly smiled down at Edelgard.</p>
<p>“That attitude won’t be tolerated and you will be punished for that.”</p>
<p>Edelgard felt her heart drop. Byleth licked her lips and her body hanged since her legs were getting tired of standing. The leader ordered the guards to place Edelgard on the large X that was close to Byleth. Evelyn gave her guard a whip that had spikes.</p>
<p>“If she looks away or closes her eyes, whip her! Keeping whipping her until her eyes stay open!”</p>
<p>Byleth saw three guards enter the torture chamber holding the whips. They were beside Byleth.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do to my lover?”</p>
<p>Evelyn pulled a strap-on, on. The toy was bigger than what Edelgard could handle. The noble tried running away but the guards shoved her on the X marked on the ground. She was facing sideways.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make her my woman.”</p>
<p>Byleth swallowed hard and felt sweat flowing down her face.</p>
<p>“No, no! Can we talk this over!?”</p>
<p>The leader was facing sideways too. Edelgard had her head down and avoided the toy that was against her lips.</p>
<p>“Suck it you whore!”</p>
<p>“I’m not a whore!”</p>
<p>Evelyn shoved the toy inside her mouth making her gag.</p>
<p>“Start sucking you whore or I will take control and shove this big thing down your throat!”</p>
<p>Edelgard began moving her lips forward and back. Byleth was disgusted and closed her eyes. The guard saw and whipped her back making her yelp in pain. She opened her eyes and forced herself to watch her lover getting tormented.</p>
<p>“Please stop! I’ve seen enough!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“DOROTHEA! DOROTHEA!”</p>
<p>The small noble continued stepping back as three bandits were approaching her. She was out of arrows and had no other weapon to defend herself with. As the bandit raised his arm, Bernadetta duck down covering her face.</p>
<p>“AUGH!”</p>
<p>The bandit was slashed in the neck and fell on his side. The two bandits looked behind and saw a Pegasus knight darting over to them. Before they could react, the two throwing knives pierced into their faces that killed them instantly. Bernadetta smiled and was relieved that Ingrid was alive. The knight landed on the grass and had her arm out for Bernadetta to hop on. The small noble climbed on the Pegasus and she held onto Ingrid as they flew away. The two females arrived at an abandoned house far away from civilization. Bernadetta entered the house and saw Caspar and Ashe. She immediately hugged both males and looked for Dorothea. Ingrid came inside and shut the door then placed the block of wood over it to barricade the door. Bernadetta heard a familiar voice and saw a door opened by a crack. She peeked and saw Dorothea speaking to Hilda.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what happened to Byleth or Edelgard but something tells me they may have gotten captured!”</p>
<p>Hilda was concerned for Marianne.</p>
<p>“We need a better strategy because these people are very dangerous. They kidnap and auction people for entertainment from what I heard.”</p>
<p>Dorothea placed her hand on her chin.</p>
<p>“Who else got kidnapped?”</p>
<p>“They took Marianne from me. I was carrying her in my arms and I was shot in the back. That group thought I was dead and they took Marianne from me…”</p>
<p>“No doubt Byleth and Edelgard got kidnapped too. We need to head out as soon as possible because who knows what they could be doing with our friends!”</p>
<p>Hilda nodded in response.</p>
<p>“Its just the seven of us though and we lost most of our supplies. We’re pretty much outnumbered…”</p>
<p>“We will think of a way to save them, Hilda.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Evelyn stopped making Edelgard suck the toy and had a better idea that would break Byleth. She removed the strap on and grabbed one of the whips. The leader ordered the guards to slam Edelgard on the table with her back exposed. Byleth watched the guards unlock the shackles and gave her the whip.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Evelyn smiled and pointed at Edelgard.</p>
<p>“You will get to whip her.”</p>
<p>Byleth glared at the leader and threw the whip.</p>
<p>“I will not do anything!”</p>
<p>The leader shrugged and grabbed her own whip that looked much painful than the whip Byleth threw. There was spikes and small knives at the ends of the whip. As she was about to whip Edelgard, Byleth got on her hands and knees.</p>
<p>“Please, I beg of you! Whip me instead! I will be your sex slave!”</p>
<p>Evelyn put her arm down and turned her body around to face Byleth.</p>
<p>“You’re willing to do that for this <em>thing</em>?”</p>
<p>Byleth glared at her and hissed.</p>
<p>“She isn’t a thing, she’s my lover!”</p>
<p>“Hmph. Very heroic. Well, you made your decision and Edelgard will be trading places with you.”</p>
<p>Edelgard let her tears out and stood up wanting to hug her lover but the guards prevented it. Byleth was shackled again and Evelyn came behind the commoner while holding her whip. The noble was forced to watch. Byleth bit her tongue to prevent her from screaming as her back was being whipped. Edelgard watched in horror as the red lashes were appearing on her back. She saw blood trickling down her body and dripping on the ground. Once she was done whipping Byleth, she was unshackled and dragged back to her cell. Edelgard was dragged back into her cell too. The commoner felt her back pulsing and raised her body up and pressed her ear against the wall. She hoped Edelgard was next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth stood up inside of her cell and saw Evelyn dragging her lover over.</p><p>“What do you want from us?”</p><p>Evelyn smirked and raised her arm. As her arm was raised, a cloud of black smoke blinded Byleth’s vision. The commoner started coughing and felt a powerful wind blowing against her. Once the wind stopped, the commoner’s eyes widened in horror. A woman wearing a ripped cape, silver hair, a mask with horns, and some red-black armor that looked like dragon skin appeared in front of Byleth’s cell.</p><p>“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Thrasir and I was disguised as this huntress I killed not too long ago. I am from a different world and came here since I know how to open portals.”</p><p>Byleth clenched her and gripped the cell bars.</p><p>“Again, what do you want from us!?”</p><p>Thrasir hummed and held a blade against Edelgard’s neck. The noble was whimpering and shut her eyes since she could feel the blade slightly cutting her sin.</p><p>“Really nothing. I saw you and your girlfriend and just knew you two would be easy targets to distract. I’m okay with watching others suffer for my entertainment and pleasure.”</p><p>Byleth scowled at the witch.</p><p>“People are not yours to play with!”</p><p>Thrasir was getting tired of listening to Byleth and wanted to start her torture.</p><p>“All of this arguing isn’t fun! Lets start the torture!”</p><p>The witch dragged Edelgard over to the wall and pinned her against. The noble tried fighting back but punching the armor hurt her hands. Thrasir then threw the noble on a table and chained her down. Edelgard was screaming on top of her lungs and pleading her Byleth to rescue her. Byleth couldn’t see anything since Thrasir was all the way to the right. The witch came over to her cell and unlocked it. Byleth threw a right hook while the witch blocked it by grabbing her wrist that caused the commoner to fall on her knees wincing in pain. Thrasir grabbed Byleth by the hair and dragged over to her lair. The witch and something planned for Byleth. She loved humiliating and sexually abuse. The commoner was shackled in the middle of the room facing Edelgard. The noble turned her head looking into Byleth’s eyes.</p><p>“I want to see how much of an animal you are Byleth.”</p><p>Byleth hissed at the witch.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re planning but I’m not an animal!”</p><p>Thrasir winked at the infuriated commoner.</p><p>“We shall see.”</p><p>The witch snapped her fingers and the whole room turned dim with candles. Edelgard looked around hoping she wasn’t going to get attacked by surprise. Thrasir turned the table and unlocked the chains.</p><p>“Spread your legs.”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head and closed her legs.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Thrasir snapped her fingers and a powerful force spread her legs apart exposing her entrance. The witch liked how the lips were closed and shaved.</p><p>“What are you going to do to her!?”</p><p>Thrasir reached over to pick up a strap-on.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not going to do anything, you are.”</p><p>“I will not do anything for you! Even if it means I will get tortured!”</p><p>The witched hummed and approached the shaking noble. She tried closing her legs as the witch got closer to entrance with the strap-on.</p><p>“Lets see if this fits.”</p><p>She forcefully shoved the toy inside of Edelgard that made her yell on top of her lungs.</p><p>“It fits.”</p><p>The witch pulled out and placed it on the table.</p><p>“Why don’t you remove these chains so I can strangle you to death for touching my girlfriend!”</p><p>“How about you fuck your girlfriend until she can’t breathe again?”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>Thrasir giggled and stabbed Byleth’s neck with a syringe making her yelp. The commoner felt the fluid going inside of her. She tossed the syringe and watched how Byleth’s pupils turn big. She had a dazed look on her face. Thrasir started laughing lightly.</p><p>“Aww. She’s becoming sexually aroused.”</p><p>Thrasir grabbed the strap-on and put it on Byleth. It was a different strap-on that would give pleasure to her every time she would thrust. Edelgard started whimpering. She saw the strap-on fuse into her lover’s skin that made it seem like she had a penis. The witch snapped her fingers and the shackles were removed from Byleth’s wrist.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see how you behave when you have sex with your girlfriend.”</p><p>Edelgard tried breaking free from the chains as Byleth dangerously approached her.</p><p>“Byleth please! Snap out of it!”</p><p>“That’s weird. I thought you would feel better to have sex with your girlfriend!”</p><p>“BYLETH! STOP!”</p><p>Byleth climbed on top of the table and got in between her girlfriend’s legs. Edelgard saw her eyes were different as if she was controlled. Thrasir stood there and watched. She scooted closer so she could get into a missionary position. Edelgard relaxed her body since this was still her girlfriend regardless if she was hypnotized. She let out a yelp as Byleth slowly pushed herself inside of her.</p><p>“B-Byleth!”</p><p>She placed her hands above her shoulders and pushed herself deeper until she all the way inside of her. The commoner pressed her body down and began pulling out and pushing back in. Edelgard tilt her head back to moan in pleasure as she felt her lover rubbing against her sweet spot. The commoner had her eyes locked on her lover as she continued to pull in and out. The table was starting creak and Edelgard started letting some screams as Byleth continued hitting that sweet spot. Thrasir continued watching Byleth ram into Edelgard.</p><p>“Such a wild animal you are Byleth!”</p><p>Edelgard let a loud scream as she orgasmed. The witch pulled the commoner off Edelgard and tossed her on the ground. The noble could still feel the thrusting sensation inside of her and her juices flowing down her legs.</p><p>“What are you going to do to my lover!?</p><p>Thrasir said nothing and unshackled Edelgard. She then dragged her into another room and tossed her inside.</p><p>“Wait! What are you-!”</p><p>Thrasir slammed the door and Edelgard was left alone inside of the room as she thought. She turned herself around and saw a female soldier approaching her.</p><p>“You sure do have a nice body.”</p><p>Edelgard whimpered.</p><p>“No! Get back!”</p><p>“Or else what? You can’t escape! Hehe!”</p><p>The noble whimpered and pressed her back against the wall. She was pretending to cry and was using the distraction technique Caspar taught her. The noble was looking down and shaking violently. The soldier laughed as she got close to Edelgard. She placed her hand against the wall and lifted Edelgard’s chin with her free hand. The noble waited until the timing was right then slammed her hand away while getting the female soldier into a tight headlock. There was a struggle between the two females. Edelgard stepped her leg over to the female soldier’s leg and made her fall to the ground. Still in the headlock, Edelgard moved above so she wouldn’t be able to get up. The noble sighed in relief once the soldier was put to sleep. She checked the soldier and found a key. Edelgard quickly took the soldiers clothes and put them on herself.</p><p>“Please work….”</p><p>The noble sighed in relief as she unlocked the door and peeked to make sure there was no else inside. She saw no one but Byleth and quietly closed the door. She dashed over to her girlfriend who was still lying on the ground unconscious. Edelgard removed the strap-on around her waist and lightly patted her face. The commoner’s shut opened and she scooted away thinking an enemy was on her. She calmed down once she saw her lover. The two females quickly hugged and shared a passionate kiss.</p><p>“How will we escape from here?”</p><p>Byleth thought a moment since the witch went out for a while but she could return any moment. The commoner stood up along with Edelgard.</p><p>“Does that key work for the other door that leads to the entrance?”</p><p>“I don’t know but we can see.”</p><p>The two females nodded and approached the entrance. Edelgard quickly placed the key and heard a click. Both females did not get their hopes yet since they did not know who could be hiding in front of the door. Byleth slowly pulled the door towards her and saw no one around the temple.</p><p>“We have to be quiet…”</p><p>“There’s our door to freedom, Byleth!”</p><p>The commoner did not want to waste any time and picked up her girlfriend since she could run faster. She quickly headed to the door uncaring if her she was still naked. Edelgard looked around behind Byleth and still saw no one. The two females finally escaped from the prison. Edelgard was placed down and the two females sprinted away trying to get far away as possible.</p><hr/><p>After running for miles, the two females were looking for a Hotel Inn to spend the night at. Byleth was getting some unwanted stares since she still did not have any clothes on. She bought some clothes at the hotel inn so people would stop staring at her. Edelgard bought some weapons. The clothes she took from that soldier surprisingly had so much gold in them that could last her and Byleth for many years. As they entered their room, Byleth quickly placed the block of wood against the door so no one would disturb them. There was a window at the end of the room. The commoner examined it and realized they could escape from the window if someone was after them again. She sighed in relief and figured they were free for now.</p><p>“She will be looking for us again.”</p><p>Edelgard was sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the ring her lover gave her. They were engaged and planned on getting married until their home was surprisingly attacked by powerful foes. Byleth walked over and sat down on the bed next to her lover. She felt ashamed of herself for the way she behaved when she was drugged.</p><p>“Edelgard, forgive me for being such a savage brute…”</p><p>The noble’s mouth was slightly opened from that response.</p><p>“You’re not a savage brute! Thrasir injected you with something in your neck!”</p><p>“I still feel ashamed though that I couldn’t control myself…”</p><p>Edelgard cupped her lover’s face and saw her face growing sad.</p><p>“Byleth, I actually like that side of you.”</p><p>The commoner raised her gaze and figured Edelgard was just saying that to make her feel better.</p><p>“Don’t lie to make me feel better.”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head.</p><p>“I’m not lying. I love it when you become animalistic. Byleth, we’re all animals! No one is perfect in this world!”</p><p>Byleth nodded in response and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>“Baby, I love you.”</p><p>The commoner was nibbling on her lover’s neck.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Edelgard twitched and lightly moaned once she felt teeth digging into her neck.</p><p>“A-ah!”</p><p>The noble grabbed her lover’s shoulder and gently pushed her down on the bed while straddling her. She looked down at Byleth loving her facial expression knowing she was becoming sexually aroused and her eyes were filled with lust and pure need. As the two females kept their eyes locked, Edelgard began to remove her shirt exposing her soft breast that had her nipples erect. She tossed the clothing on the floor. The noble lightly moaned as she began caressing her own breast. She moved her hands around her body then squeezed her breast again. The sight was driving Byleth crazy inside.</p><p>“Should I bounce on you so you can watch my breast jiggle?”</p><p>Byleth did not respond. That question made her excited and her face turned all red. Edelgard smirked and got off her lover. The commoner frowned since she was enjoying her lover’s teasing. She sat up and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. The noble placed her hands on the desk in front of her and leaned her body down so her rear was in the air. Byleth’s eyes widened as she watched Edelgard shake her bottom at her. Edelgard narrowed her eyes and could see Byleth had her eyes on her. She grinned and began removing her shorts along with her underwear. She could hear Byleth’s breathing speeding up and a light moan escape from her lips as she stepped out of her apparel. Edelgard was left in her black heels and leggings. She was messing with her hair and moving her hands around her slender body. Byleth swallowed hard loving the curves on her lover’s body. She could see her back bone and the muscle curves as well as her battle scars. Edelgard started moaning and slapped her rear. She swayed her hips and shook her bottom at her girlfriend again. Byleth licked her lips and watched her rear shake. She loved the view of her vagina and loved how her lips were closed.</p><p>“I’m warning you! I won’t be able to control myself if you keep teasing me!”</p><p>Edelgard started moaning loudly and slicked her fingers inside of her.</p><p>“Byleth! Fuck! Oh gods! Yes! Keep shoving your fingers inside of my pussy!”</p><p>Byleth could feel herself becoming wet and her body was becoming hot. She desperately started removing her clothes until she was naked. Edelgard moaned as she straightened herself up and removed her fingers from her entrance. She turned her body around and sat on the desk.</p><p>“How badly do you want to fuck me?”</p><p>Byleth was trying to restrain herself from pouncing on her girlfriend.</p><p>“Very badly…”</p><p>Edelgard slowly opened her legs and moved her hands over to her vagina to open her lips.</p><p>“My hymen is broken but it feels like its our first time having sex.”</p><p>Byleth growled and got off the bed approaching her lover. Edegard smirked and closed her legs making her girlfriend whimper.</p><p>“Now, now. A wild animal like you should be shackled to the bed since you can’t behave.”</p><p>The commoner smirked and got dangerously close to her lover. She pressed her their foreheads together making their eyes lock. Blue eyes met with light purple eyes.</p><p>“You don’t even have shackles.”</p><p>Edelgard licked her lover’s face.</p><p>“Want to bet?”</p><p>Byleth found herself shackled to the bed since she lost the bet. Edelgard saw her vagina was very wet as she climbed on top of her. She loved her girlfriend’s body. She roamed her hands around her soft flesh and traced her abdominal. She loved how Byleth would twitch and noticed goosebumps were forming on her body. She smiled and leaned her body down to catch her lover’s lips. The kiss was gentle as first until Byleth stuck her tongue out then their tongues started battling together.</p><p>“Mmm!”</p><p>As the kiss broke, a trail of saliva linked between their lips. Edelgard was panting heavily and moved over to her lover’s face. Byleth looked up and watched her lover turn her body around so her back was facing the headboard of the bed.</p><p>“Lick my pussy babe.”</p><p>Edelgard lowered herself down until she was sitting on her lover’s face. She started rocking herself back and forth on her lover’s face. She placed her hands in the middle of her lovers abdominal and closed her eyes. She twitched and moaned as she felt her lover’s tongue licking her clitoris. Byleth wished she could move her hands and legs freely She desperately wanted to slap the hell out of her lover’s bottom and grab her breast. Edelgard closed her eyes and continued rocking against her lover’s tongue.</p><p>“Ooooh! Yes! Keep licking my pussy!”</p><p>Loud moanings were filling the room and could be heard outside if anyone was walking through the hallway or next door.</p><p>“Oh gods! I’m about to come!”</p><p>Edelgard panted and got off her lover’s face seeing sweat. Her lover’s face was all flushed and she pouted since she was enjoying licking. The noble removed one shackle from Byleth’s ankle and pulled her leg over her shoulder. She scooted closer and let out a moan as she pressed their sexes together. Byleth tilt her head back and closed her eyes. Edelgard held onto her lover’s leg and began to grind their sexes together. The bed started creaking and loud screams could be heard outside. Some guest were walking in the hallway and could hear both females moaning very loud.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Feels so good!”</p><p>The two females continued grinding their sexes together unaware that their neighbors were shouting at them to stop having sex and to keep their voices down. Both females reached their climax eventually and settled down. The noble removed the shackles from Byleth and lied next to her. Both females shared fast, passionate, wet kisses.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Edelgard felt Byleth pull her leg over her waist and moved her hand around her hip. She gave it a hard slap making her lover gasp in pain.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Byleth slapped her bottom again making her squeak.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>The slaps slightly hurt since Byleth had strong, heavy hands. She smiled and continued rubbing around her lover’s hip. The commoner couldn’t resist and moved her face in between her lover’s breast making her moan. Edelgard squeezed her breast against her lover’s face and moaned loudly in her ear. The two females stopped what they were doing once they heard a knock on the door. Byleth quietly got off the bed and approached the doorknob. She figured it was her neighbor making a complaint. The commoner peeked through the keyhole and realized the person standing behind the door was Thrasir and it she had many soldiers by her side. Byleth quickly got her clothes on along with her lover. The two females held hands and heard the knocking becoming more aggressive. Byleth opened the window and jumped down. Edelgard got into position and jumped down while her lover caught her. The two females held hands and quickly dashed off. The door was kicked down by one of the armor soldiers. Thrasir stepped inside and realized her two slaves escaped. She clenched her fist but took a deep breath. She would eventually catch them sooner or later.</p><hr/><p>Byleth and Edelgard were holding hands as they continued walking in the middle of the woods. It was dead silent outside and they could hear nothing than the sounds of the wood shavings being stepped on. The two females kept close and were on guard. They feared that someone could be watching them from far away or hiding in the trees. The two females felt a bit powerless without having a reliable weapon. Martial arts is only good to a certain extend. Byleth turned her head behind and saw no one following them.</p><p>“I don’t get why they were stupid enough to knock on the door.”</p><p>Edelgard nodded.</p><p>“Its probably because they were inside a hotel and maybe many people were watching them.”</p><p>“Could be.”</p><p>Eventually, the couple came out of the woods and continued walking. They had no idea where they were heading but knew Thrasir was hunting them down. After a while walking, Edelgard was getting tired and collapsed on the ground. Byleth lift her up and carried her like her bride. The noble gripped the fabric of Byleth’s shirt and closed her eyes while listening to her heart beat.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re willing to carry me?”</p><p>“I am sure.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Byleth saw it was getting but there was no place to sleep at besides sleeping on the ground. The commoner kept walking around until she found a cave. She was relieved since there was no bear inside. She gently placed her girlfriend down on the ground and lied next to her. Edelgard turned her body over so she was facing her lover.</p><p>“Thank you for carrying me…”</p><p>“It was nothing. I enjoyed carrying you.”</p><p>The females smiled and shared a passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep. Byleth stayed up though since she feared someone would attack them in their sleep or an animal would smell them. She watched Edelgard sleep peacefully and tangled her fingers in her white hair. After a couple of hours had passed, Byleth felt her eyes becoming heavy and she eventually fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Morning.</p><p>Edelgard moved her hand around feeling the ground that was rock. She continued moving her arm around trying to grab Byleth’s hand but felt nothing but the ground. Her eyes shut opened and she got up realizing Byleth wasn’t here. The noble felt her heart beating rapidly and feared she got kidnapped. She started panicking and quickly looked around the cave but it was empty. Byleth’s supplies was gone too. The noble felt her eyes becoming watery and she fell on her knees. Her breathing started speeding up since she had separation anxiety. After an hour had passed, she raised her gaze and saw someone familiar heading towards the cave. The noble realized that was Byleth and Edelgard's face turned into a scowl. Byleth was holding a bag of supplies she bought from the shop that was sort of a couple of miles away. She went out on her own to look for a blacksmith and item shop when Edelgard was in a deep sleep. Edelgard quickly stood up and approached her girlfriend silently. The commoner noticed her lover’s face was filled with worry and it looked like she had been crying. Byleth took a deep breath. As she was about to explain herself, Edelgard slapped her across the face. The slap echoed through the area and cave that startled the birds to fly away from the trees.</p><p>“Don’t do that again! I thought something terrible happened to you!”</p><p>The commoner’s cheek was red and she placed her hand on her cheek with her eyes closed.</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Sorry!? I was worried about you!"</p><p>Byleth pretended that slap did not happen and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead.</p><p>“I found a waterfall that we can shower in.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>The couple grabbed their supplies and held hands as they left the cave. Byleth noticed Edelgard was holding her arm tightly. She knew Edelgard had separation anxiety and PTSD. As they arrived near the waterfall, they placed their supplies on the rocks. Byleth began to remove her clothes until she was naked. She tossed the clothes aside since she bought knew clothes. The commoner stepped into the water and walked over to the waterfall. She loved the sound of the water falling. The water was very warm. Edelgard quickly removed her clothes too and dashed over to her lover. Byleth leaned onto the rock and let the water fall on the body. The water was very relaxing. She turned around so her back was against the large rock. The water was by their waste. Byleth helped Edelgard conquer her fear of water and taught her how to swim a couple of years back. Byleth bought some hair soap from the shop and let the water rinse her hair. Edelgard did the same. The two females remained silent as they continued washing their bodies. Byleth noticed Edelgard had so many scars on her arms and always wondered why she would always wear long sleeve. She remembered that time when Edelgard had a nightmare and told her about her past. Though Byleth found the scars on her arms very beautiful. The noble moved away from the water and approached Byleth. The commoner wrapped her arms around her lover’s back and held her tightly. The two females embraced then shared a long, deep kiss.</p><p>“Do you think the others are okay?”</p><p>“They’re probably looking for us or they might have gotten captured too.”</p><hr/><p>“Dammit! She’s not in this castle either! Shit!”</p><p>Hilda kicked the door opened in frustration. She checked many temples and castles but Marianne was nowhere to be found. She was getting depressed since she feared that Marianne may have lost control and turned into her monster. Hilda started thinking negatively and feared that maybe her captures were using her since she could turn into a monster. If she did, she would never see Marianne again. She gripped her hair and started yelling out loud for Marianne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t ever leave me Byleth…”</p><p>“I won’t leave you, Edelgard.”</p><p>“You’re stuck with me and you know you can’t separate yourself from me.”</p><p>Byleth warmly smiled and pecked her lover’s forehead then kissed the top of her wet hair. The two females embraced and let the water fall on them. The noble looked up at Byleth and cupped her face as she leaned her head forward to catch her lips. Byleth reached under her lover’s legs and lifted her up. Edelgard then crossed her legs around her lover’s waist as she deepened the kiss. The commoner let out a small moan as her lover began rolling her hips against her groin. She placed her lover down and watched her turn her body around. She moved closer to Byleth and pressed her rear against her groin. Byleth placed her hands on her hips and began to move her hips. Edelgard moved near a rock to rest her hands while Byleth continued humping her. Byleth moved her hand up to grope her lover’s boob and she growled as she continued pounding against her lover’s rear.</p><p>“That’s it! Keep pounding me you wild animal!”</p><p>Byleth growled more and gripped her lover’s hair.</p><p>“Baby! Harder!”</p><p>The commoner tilt her head back and panted heavily as she pounded into her lover harder. She loved the sound of the skin slapping together and kept looking down loving how her lover’s rear would jiggle as she slammed against her.</p><p>“HARDER!”</p><p>Byleth clenched her teeth and slapped her lover’s rear so hard. Edelgard yelped and straightened herself up and placed her finger on her lover’s lips.</p><p>“Lets go find a cabin to spend the night in. I’m going to punish you for behaving like an animal.”</p><p>The commoner took that as a taunt and licked her lips. The couple used the deer skin that was bought to dry their bodies. The clothing Byleth bought looked similar to their outfits they wore before they got kidnapped. The two picked up their bags and held hands as walked. They stopped at the shop again since Edelgard said she needed to get some personal things. Byleth was waiting outside for her lover. Edelgard made sure Byleth wasn’t looking and continued browsing at the bondage gear. She evilly smirked and bought a strap-on, bondage apparel, and other naughty stuff. The noble placed it in her bag so Byleth wouldn’t notice. The commoner turned her body around as she saw her lover come out holding some candy sticks. She gave one to her lover. Byleth placed the stick inside her mouth and got closer to her lover’s lips. Edelgard bit the other end of the candy and the two females began eating away until they started heavily making out. The noble pulled away and pulled Byleth’s hand.</p><p>“Lets get a room babe.”</p><p>The couple continued traveling until they found another hotel that was a bit pricey. Byleth paid for the private room that supposedly had sound proof walls and had much privacy. Edelgard smirked as she entered the room since she removed her underwear inside the shop without anyone noticing. She placed her bags on chairs and pretended she dropped something on the wooden floor. She got on her knees and raised her rear hoping to get her girlfriend’s attention. As Byleth kicked off her boots and placed her bag down, she turned her head then blushed once she saw her lover’s sex again.</p><p>“Arrgh! I can’t find it!”</p><p>Edelgard raised her rear more and shook her bottom. Byleth let out a light moan and placed her hands on the bed to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and tried thinking of something else but Edelgard started to moan. Byleth clenched her teeth since she was getting naughty images of herself humping her girlfriend with a strap-on. She was pulling her lover’s hair and ramming into her violently.</p><p>“I found it!”</p><p>Edelgard smirked as she stood up and saw her girlfriend daydreaming while leaning on the bed. The noble reached into her bag and got out some hand cuffs. She walked over to her girlfriend and reached over to her lover’s arms. She kissed her lover’s neck while pulling her arms behind her back. Byleth turned her head and caught her lips. The two females started to kiss passionately. As Byleth was distracted, Edelgard successfully cuffed her lover’s hands. The commoner pulled away and realized she couldn’t move her arms. Edelgard pushed Byleth to sit on the bed and then grabbed her shoulders to push her down on the bed. She straddled her lover and began stripping out of her clothes.</p><p>“Got you off guard.”</p><p>Byleth warmly smiled since Edelgard got her good. She proceeded to remove the rest of her lover’s clothing and let it drop on the ground. The noble got off the bed and got her red fishnet thigh stockings on just to tease Byleth. The commoner’s eyes widen since the stockings made her lover’s body look delicious. Edelgard wrapped a cat bell around her neck and picked up the strap-on. She grabbed Byleth’s ankle and moved the strap-on under her legs. Byleth clenched her teeth together once she realized it was a vibrating strap-on. Edelgard noticed and turned up the vibration. She watched Byleth biting her lip and whipping her head left and right.</p><p>“Come on babe, you know you can’t fight it.”</p><p>Edelgard adjust the handcuffs so her lover’s arms were above her head. The handcuffs were connected to the top of the headboard now. She turned off the vibrator and put it on a different mode. Each time she would bounce or ride her lover, Byleth would get a vibration against her clitoris.</p><p>“I’m ready to ride you Byleth.”</p><p>Edelgard placed her hands on her lover’s knees as she lowered herself down on the toy letting out a loud moan. Byleth gasped as she felt the vibration against her clitoris. Edelgard got into position while placing her hand on her lover’s chest. Byleth had sweat forming on her body already. She tilts her head back to moan in pleasure as Edelgard started to bounce on her. Edelgard closed her eyes and continued bouncing in her own pace. Byleth peeked her eyes opened and had them locked on her lover’s breast. She watched her breast move up and down. The bed creaking, the skin slapping together, the moaning, and the bell ringing was enough to put Byleth on edge. She loved the moans escaping from Edelgard’s mouth.</p><p>“Mmm….this feels….so good….”</p><p>Edelgard moved her hands down to her lover’s navel and started to slowly rock herself. It felt like the real thing was deep inside of her.</p><p>“If only this was the real thing, I would become pregnant with your child! Oh gods! I would love to bear your child, Byleth!”</p><p>Byleth was lost from the pleasure building up in her clitoris. She did not know if what Edelgard said was a joke since she seemed to be drunk with lust. The noble removed the handcuffs and felt Byleth lift her up. She got off the bed and held her lover’s waist. Edelgard crossed her legs around her lover’s waist and wrapped her arms around her neck. The couple then crushed their lips together and let their tongues battle over dominance. Byleth slouched her body so she could start pulling in and out of her lover.</p><p>“OOOH! How long have we fucked!?”</p><p>Byleth shut her eyes and started ramming into her violently. Edelgard’s eyes widened once she felt her lover hitting against her womb rapidly.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Byleth!”</p><p>Byleth continued ramming inside of her earning more screams of pleasure from her lover.</p><p>“AAAH! BYLETH!”</p><p>
  <em>Thrust. </em>
</p><p>“AAAH!”</p><p> <em>Thrust. </em></p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>
  <em>Thrust. </em>
</p><p>“BABY!”</p><p>
  <em>Thrust.</em>
</p><p>“OH FUCK! I’M COMING!”</p><p>Edelgard let out a loud scream and her juices squirted out of her entrance. Byleth wasn’t done yet though. She loved how Edelgard’s legs were shaking and her body was covered in sweat. Still holding her girlfriend, the commoner sat on the couch with her girlfriend on top. Edelgard was still catching her breath. Byleth slightly spread her legs apart and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s bottom. The strap-on was still inside of her. The noble was still catching her breath and her legs were still shaking. She was trying to get off the strap-on. As she was moving herself up to the head, Byleth gripped her hips making her gasp then slammed her down making her moan out loud. Edelgard saw lust in her lover’s eyes and she had a smirk on her face.</p><p>“Move your hips…”</p><p>Edelgard adjusted herself and started moving her hips.</p><p>“My pussy is so wet!”</p><p>Byleth roamed her hands around her round bottom and slapped it very hard.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>As she continued rocking herself, Byleth could hear the squishy noises. The commoner wanted to be in control now. She picked up Edelgard and herself out. Byleth switched a different strap-on that was bigger making Edelgard’s eyes widen. She climbed on the bed and spread her legs out.</p><p>“Put this cock inside of you and have your back face me.”</p><p>“Baby, that’s too big!”</p><p>Byleth lightly chuckled since she knew Edelgard was teasing her.</p><p>“Come on, you can put it inside of you by yourself.”</p><p>Edelgard climbed on the bed and faced her lover while lowering herself down until the head was against her entrance. Byleth saw her entrance was wet and so much juices were flowing down her legs.</p><p>“Watch me let this big cock penetrate my pussy and take my virginity. Please watch as I slowly lower myself down on this cock that will make my pussy explode.”</p><p>Byleth moaned from the dirty words. Edelgard turned her body around so her back was facing her lover. She closed her eyes as she began lowering herself slowly. She could feel the tip against her entrance but was having trouble since the toy was bigger. Byleth slapped her lover’s rear.</p><p>“Come on babe! Put it inside of you!”</p><p>Edelgard whined.</p><p>“With something so big, its so hard!”</p><p>“Let me help you!”</p><p>Byleth bucked her hips up making Edelgard cry out as she felt her walls forcefully stretch opened more. She pushed the toy all the way inside of her.</p><p>“Oh fuck!”</p><p>With that, she wasted no time pulling in and out while earning non-stop moaning from her lover. Byleth reached her arm up to grope one of her lover’s boobs. Edelgard was moaning non-stop and her hands scrunched the bedsheets.</p><p>“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”</p><p>“Yes! Keep moaning babe! You’re such a slut!”</p><p>“Ah! Ah! Ah! So hot! So hot! My pussy! My pussy!”</p><p>Byleth moved faster and felt Edelgard squirt but she continued thrusting into her.</p><p>“Byleth! Byleth! My pussy is going to explode!”</p><p>Byleth grabbed her other boob and massaged them while thrusting violently. Edelgard was screaming non-stop. Her face was all red and sweat was flowing down her face. She felt herself reaching her climax again and finally came. She felt something hot squirt inside of her knowing it was hot water from the toy. Edelgard fell on her lover and felt her arms move up on her tummy. Byleth was catching her breath too. The commoner watched Edelgard get off the toy and a huge leak of her juices came out. She lied next to her lover and rested her head on her chest.</p><p>“You sure were very wild. It felt good.”</p><p>“It sure did feel good.”</p><p>Byleth unhooked the strap-on and tossed it on the ground. Edelgard took a deep breath and moved up more so she could see her lover’s face. She raised her arm along with Byleth. The big hand interlaced with the small hand.</p><p>“I did want to talk to you about something that’s been on my mind for a while Byleth…”</p><p>Byleth pulled her lover close to her body and felt Edelgard squeeze her hand.</p><p>“What’s the matter, El?”</p><p>“….What if you and I had a baby together?”</p><p>Byleth was taken back from that sudden question.</p><p>“….A baby….?”</p><p>“Yes. I know with a certain spell; I can become pregnant with your child.”</p><p>Byleth was silent and did not know what to say. Edelgard felt like Byleth was disgusted and got off the bed while quickly getting her clothes on. She felt her eyes becoming watery.</p><p>“Never mind! Forget I asked!”</p><p>Byleth sat up and tried grabbing her lover’s hand.</p><p>“Wait, I did not say anything El! Where are you going!?”</p><p>“I’m….going out for a moment….”</p><p>Edelgard quickly left the room and made a mad dash outside. She kept running straight ahead and let the tears flow down her face. She kept running until she couldn’t run anymore and collapsed on her knees. The noble leaned down and let her tears out. After a while had passed, Edelgard heard laughter. She quickly raised her head with her cheeks stained with tears. Above her stood Thrasir and there was another female knight.</p><p>“Awww. Did you and Byleth break up?”</p><p>Edelgard quickly stood up and tried running away but the female knight appeared in front of her. Thrasir laughed and the female knight shoved Edelgard on the ground.</p><p>“Enough horsing around! You’re coming with us whether you like it or not!”</p><p>Thrasir laughed.</p><p>“She will be a great sex object, Laegjarn.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more, Thrasir.”</p><p>The two females laughed and there was a struggle when Edelgard tried fighting back. She was in her fighting stance but had no weapon. The two females laughed and raised their lances.</p><p>“She wants to fight!”</p><p>Thrasir was behind while Laegjarn was in front. Edelgard threw a right hook but Laegjarn blocked while wrapping her arm around Edelgard’s right hook then leaned forward to grab her throat then did a leg sweep to make her fall on the ground with her on top. Thrasir came over and rolled the noble over while tying her hands behind her back. Edelgard cried out for her lover’s name.</p><p>“BYLETH! BYLETH HELP ME!”</p><p>The noble started crying and felt herself being picked up. A wagon came over and the two females tossed the noble inside then locked the cage. Edelgard scooted over to the cage and kicked it with all the strength she had left but the gate did not budge. She was trapped inside a cage. Thrasir and Laegjarn nodded and walked over to the front of the wagon. Edelgard heard a horse rear and the wagon started moving.</p><p>“BYLEEEEEEEEETH!”</p><p>Byleth had her clothes on and her sword was behind her back as she continued sprinting where she thought Edelgard ran too. The commoner looked around the area but it was hard to determine where she went since there was no footprints on the ground. As she continued sprinting, she saw a piece of Edelgard’s purple ribbon on the grass. She slid over and picked it up. The commoner got on her knees and looked around. Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. She raised her hand and clenched it feeling nothing but hatred taking over her body. She realized her girlfriend got kidnapped. She got on her knees and placed her hands on her head. The sad commoner was blaming everything on herself for not watching Edelgard or following her on time. As she got in her room, she reached for the water pouch but threw it against the wall making it shatter.</p><p>“AAAAAAH!”</p><p>Byleth started going crazy and flipped over the table. She would grab any object and toss it against the wall out of anger. The infuriated commoner continued walking back and forth and raised her arms while crying out her lover’s name. Byleth then pushed the bed over.</p><p>“FUCK! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!”</p><p>Byleth then started punching the wall repeatedly while yelling out loud.</p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p>
  <em>Punch.</em>
</p><p>"GAAAH!"</p><p>
  <em>Punch.</em>
</p><p>"I FUCKED UP!"</p><p>The wall began to crack then holes formed on it. The commoner let her tears out and collapsed on her knees with her bloody knuckles. Byleth then pounded the ground and stood up. She knew she did not have much time before who knows what Thrasir and Laegjarn were going to do to her. She quickly packed the things she needed and left the room the way it was since she wouldn't see it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Lady Edelgard! Halt!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The noble turned her body revealing her big belly knowing she was carrying a baby. She placed both her hands on her stomach even though that wouldn’t protect her unborn child but citizens would sometimes try to punch her belly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We need answers now! Who’s the father of that baby!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The noble shook her head and tried to lie her way out. She did not want to tell anyone who’s baby it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know! The father is unknown!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Edelgard since you’re not telling me, I’m assuming you were raped! Therefore, we must abort that baby!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edelgard’s mouth slightly opened and she couldn’t believe what was coming out of the troops mouth. The noble began walking backwards and saw that other troops were behind her holding rocks in their hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is my baby and it’s my choice whether I want to abort or not! I’m not aborting!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You leave us no choice then! We will kill that baby then by pounding your belly until you get a miscarriage or when it actually dies! You should not be carrying a baby from the enemy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! You can’t hurt my baby!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edelgard gulped and tried sprinting away. It was a bit difficult to run with a big belly and she was becoming tired very fast. She saw she was at a dead end and felt her eyes becoming watery. She turned her body around and saw the troops coming closer. She gasped once a soldier punched her stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, many more soldiers were trying to pound her belly. Edelgard turned her body around so they could hit her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop hurting my baby!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ENOUGH!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldiers stopped what they doing and saw the professor dangerously approaching them while holding her sword of the creator. She slashed her blade making the soldiers step back. Edelgard sighed in relief and turned her body around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your highness, we heard rumors that she is pregnant with the enemy’s baby! We should kill it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth felt her blood boil and had her eyes closed for a brief moment. She looked up clenching her teeth together then opened her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That baby she is carrying is mine!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldiers gasped in surprise while Edelgard nodded in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How did you get her pregnant!? Do you secretly have a penis because that is disg-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth slashed the soldier’s head off while the soldiers stepped back in fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyone else want to confront me about this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She got in the middle of the soldiers and looked at everyone while raising her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is there anyone else that wants to judge me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldiers backed away from Byleth and walked away. The professor huffed and placed her blade behind her back then comforted her girlfriend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you…that must have been hard to confess.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They were going to find out eventually so it wouldn’t matter.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edelgard smiled and grabbed her hand to place it on her belly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you feel the baby kicking?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth smiled as she felt the baby kicking her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“What a dream….Byleth…”</p><p>Edelgard was inside her cell sitting alone. She brought her knees to her chest and started to weep silently. She was scared of what the two kidnappers were going to do to her. The noble’s heart was racing too since Byleth wasn’t next to her. She regretted telling Byleth about wanting a baby.</p><p>“She must think I’m disgusting for wanting to have her child…”</p><p>The noble rubbed her tummy and imagined her belly was big.</p><p>“I always wanted to have kids and I know a couple of the same sex can’t have kids unless they drink a certain potion or adopt.”</p><p>She closed her eyes sighing and lied down on her side wishing Byleth was here.</p><p>“….Byleth…..”</p><hr/><p>“Where is she!? Where is my wife!?”</p><p>Hilda was growling at the soldier and he just laughed and spat in the noble’s face.</p><p>“I will never talk! Go fuck yourself, bitch!”</p><p>She growled and stabbed the blade into the soldier’s hand that was on the table. The soldier screamed in pain but started laughing.</p><p>“Inflicting pain on me will not get you anywhere. If I pass out, you won’t get any answers.”</p><p>The angry noble gripped his chin and made eye contact. Her eyes were piercing into his. She grabbed a dagger from her sheath then stabbed his eye making him scream in pain. Blood was gushing out of his eyes and trickling down his face and clothes. Then she slit his throat.</p><p>“Good riddance.”</p><p>Hilda picked up her axe and placed it behind her back. She started searching the temple. Half the team split up to look for Byleth and Edelgard while the rest followed Hilda but she would rather be by herself. The noble continued checking every room but did not get any luck. Hilda fell on her hands and knees and started blaming herself.</p><p>“Its all my fault Marianne! I FUCKED UP! I should have never had let you go anywhere by yourself!”</p><p>The noble was frustrated and began pounding the ground out of anger. She did not care if her knuckles were bleeding. She took a deep breath and figured Marianne was no more. The noble stood up and was about to give up looking for her lover. As she was about to leave the temple, she heard something fall on the ground. Hilda began sprinting over to where she heard the loud noise. She went downstairs and saw there was a hidden passage that led underground. Hilda grabbed a torch that was on the wall and continued running through the secret passage. Her heart started racing once she could smell Marianne’s scent. The noble sprinted faster than before and figured her lover was being tortured or worse. As Hilda went through the passage, she was led into a platform was that dimmed with blue light. The noble looked down and there was so much blood on the ground with so many dead people. It looked like there was a desperate struggle and she saw guts on the ground making her want to throw up. There was piles of intestines on the ground. As she looked up, she felt her heart drop and hope she was seeing things. Hilda wiped her eyes and hoped she was dreaming but she sadly wasn’t. As she walked forward, she saw Marianne lying on the ground unmoving. Hilda motionlessly dropped the torch as she walked over to her lover. She collapsed on her knees and looked at her lover’s body. Marianne had many slashes and stab wounds on her body. Her eyes were closed and she had her hand placed on her heart. Hilda felt her eyes becoming watery as she reached her hand over to touch her lover’s face. She realized that her lover’s face was still warm but there was something behind her head. Hilda gently lifted her lover’s head and saw a heavy gash on the back of the head as if someone hit her with a metal pole with spikes. She gently placed her lover’s head down and placed her hand on top of her lover’s.</p><p>“Marianne….I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Mercedes came inside and saw Hilda grieving over Marianne. The gremory came over and examined Marianne very carefully. She saw that Marianne was severally wounded and had a serious head injury that made her go into a coma.</p><p>“She’s in a coma Hilda. We’re short on time if we don’t get her to the medics right away….”</p><p>Hilda nodded and carefully picked up her lover. The two females were escorted on the Pegasus Ingrid was riding and they quickly arrived to their barracks. The noble was sitting on the log and fiddling with her fingers. She feared she was going to lose Marianne. She was starting to regret the things she did to Marianne.</p><p>“If only I wasn’t so lazy and such a spoiled brat…”</p><p>She sighed and tossed sticks into the fire to keep herself warm. Mercedes came out from the tent along with Annette.</p><p>“Hilda….please come inside…”</p><p>Hilda motionlessly stood up and entered the tent. As she was inside, she saw Marianne lying on a bed unconscious. The noble pulled over a chair so she could sit by her lover. She saw that there was medicine on her wounds and there happened to be a medical bag liquid that was being injected into her lover’s veins. Hilda then leaned her head down to catch her lover’s lips and rested her head on her chest.</p><p>“Forgive me for not watching over you….”</p><p>“If the medicine doesn’t work, then we’re going to put her to sleep permanently Hilda…”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Byleth….Byleth…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edelgard was lying on her side dreaming about her lover. She was lying on her bed with her clothes removed. The only thing she was wearing was her black leggings. Byleth climbed on the bed and Edelgard spread her legs apart revealing her entrance. The commoner removed her clothes except her underwear. Edelgard smiled once she saw something bulge in her underwear. The commoner blushed and placed both her hands between her legs. The noble sat up and removed her lover’s hands away from her underwear. She moved her hand around her underwear and felt the bulge. She moved her hand up and slipped it inside of her underwear making Byleth twitch. Edelgard began stroking her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yours feels like a big one…”</em>
</p><p>“Hey! Hey! Wake up whore!”</p><p>Edelgard opened her eyes and saw Thrasir pounding on her cell. The noble stood up and it did not surprise her that her clothes were removed. The witch shook her head and unlocked Edelgard’s cell. Laegjarn came inside and picked up the noble. Edelgard was hanging over her shoulder. She smirked and raised her body to get her into a headlock. The two females struggled. Thrasir came over and hit Edelgard’s head with a metal pole that knocked her unconscious. Laegjarn coughed since the noble got her in a tight headlock.</p><p>“Stubborn bitch…”</p><hr/><p>“Dorothea! Dorothea!”</p><p>Dorothea could hear Bernadetta’s voice from far away as she was dragging back two deers. Ingrid was with her since she did not want Dorothea going alone. Bernadetta was sitting on a log and made a fire. She was tossing tiny sticks and leaves into the fire to keep it up burning. Caspar and Ashe were making a tent. The group was split into three. Ashe hoped Hilda and the rest of her group were still alive. Hilda wanted to go find Marianne and did not want anyone to stop her. A few friends went with her while the rest stood behind. Caspar and Ashe stayed with Dorothea and Ingrid. The commoner finally arrived with Ingrid and smiled once she saw Bernadetta. The noble got off the log and jumped into Dorothea’s arms. The commoner dropped the deer and swung Bernadetta around. The two females shared a passionate kiss. Ingrid came over and kissed too. Caspar and Ashe looked away once the three females were making out. Dorothea dragged both the deers over for Caspar and Ashe to cook. The commoner picked up Bernadetta over her shoulder and walked over to their tent. Ingrid entered too and closed their tent. Caspar and Ashe continued cutting the deer and began cooking it in the fire with a large stick.</p><p>“Good thing both are alive.”</p><p>“They’re probably going to rest.”</p><p>“Well, its late anyways. Should we cut the other deer meat later?”</p><p>“Lets skin it then we can cut it tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright, lets get some rest then.”</p><hr/><p>Byleth was lying on the ground panting heavily while holding her arm. She had a deep slash on her tricep. The commoner just escaped from Thrasir’s ambush. As she kept walking, the troops came out of nowhere and attacked Byleth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Baby…you’re hurt…”</p><p>The commoner’s eyes shut opened and she saw Edelgard staring down at her.</p><p>“E-El…how did you-“</p><p>Edelgard sat down next to her lover.</p><p>“Shhhh. Baby, let me see your arm…”</p><p>Byleth grunted and tried toughing it out.</p><p>“It’s nothing….it’s just a scratch…”</p><p>The noble glared at her lover and shook her head.</p><p>“Baby, stop acting tough and let me see it!”</p><p>The commoner sighed and showed Edelgard the slash on her arm. The noble frowned once she saw the slash on her arm. The slash was very deep and blood was flowing down. Edelgard ripped part of her cape and wrapped it around her lover’s arm that made her groan in pain. Byleth panted and her eyes were locked with Edelgard’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you baby.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>The two females began kissing. Edelgard moved on top of her lover and felt Byleth’s hands cupping her face. The two females let their tongues battle over dominance as their mouths started moving around drastically. Edelgard sat up and tilted her head back as she panted in satisfaction. Byleth still had her eyes closed and felt her lover resting her hands on her chest. The commoner started panting as Edelgard began rocking herself back forth against the fabric.</p><p>“Ooh! Ooh!”</p><p>She moved her hips faster.</p><p>“Ooh! OOH! OOH!”</p><p>Byleth opened her eyes and loved her Edelgard was grinding against her groin. The noble opened her eyes and began to undress. She pulled Byleth’s shorts down passed her knees and her underwear too. Once Edelgard was naked, she positioned herself and let out a soft moan. She moved her hands back on Byleth’s chest again. Byleth closed her eyes and twitched as her lover began to rock herself back and forth.</p><p>“Aaah! Aaaah! Aaaah! AAAAAH!”</p><p>“E-El…”</p><p>Edelgard continued letting out soft moans. Hearing Edelgard moan freely was driving Byleth crazy. She continued twitching and whipped her head left and right. She started moaning in pleasure too and felt her lover picking up her pace. Edelgard sat up bouncing and slamming her hips on Byleth. Her breast were bouncing drastically and the skin slapping together became louder. Edelgard adjusted her hair as she continued bouncing then moved her hands down to squeeze her rear.</p><p>“OOH! OOH! BABY!”</p><p>Byleth opened her eyes and reached her arm up attempting to grab her bouncy breast. As she was about to, a lance pierced through Edelgard’s face with so much blood spattering everywhere. The commoner started screaming.</p><p>“WAAAUGH!”</p><p>Byleth sat up panting heavily and quickly checked her surroundings. After a long moment, she sighed in relief and lied back down. She was relieved that it was just a dream but the wound on her tricep was still there. The commoner stood up groaning in pain and continued walking. She collapsed on her knee then stood up using her sword. Byleth leaned against her blade for support.</p><p>“El…I will find you…”</p><p>The commoner heard laughter and realized it was Thrasir.</p><p>“You’re right, you will find her.”</p><p>Byleth was surrounded by her knights again. Thrasir was on a horse as she approached Byleth.</p><p>“There’s no point in fighting since you’re already wounded. Just drop your weapon and this will go smoothly.”</p><p>The commoner did not drop her weapon though. Surrendering was very disgraceful and she knew Thrasir was going to plan something if she surrendered her sword.</p><p>“You don’t have choice, just surrender.”</p><p>“Where’s Edelgard!?”</p><p>Thrasir smirked.</p><p>“She’s safe. She won’t stop begging for you and it’s so annoying.”</p><p>Byleth hissed and glared at the witch.</p><p>“If you hurt her, I will have your head!”</p><p>Thrasir felt like that was challenge and was about to snap her fingers but had an idea. Before the evil witch gave an order, one of the knight’s slashed against Byleth’s back that made her collapsed on the ground. The witch angrily got off her horse and yelled at the knight.</p><p>“I gave no order for you to attack her!”</p><p>The knight raised her arms and shrugged.</p><p>“She’s unconscious.”</p><p>Thrasir shook her head and ordered her knights to carry Byleth in the wagon.</p><hr/><p>Dungeon.</p><p>Byleth was placed on a steel bed inside of the dungeon. The knights removed her clothes except her bra and underwear. They did not bother healing the wound on her back. The knights noticed Edelgard was staring at them but she did not bother coming closer since she knew they would assault her like last time. Once the knights were gone, the noble began walking closer to whoever was lying on the steel bed. As she got closer, she realized the person lying was Byleth but she seemed unconscious.</p><p>“B-Byleth!?”</p><p>Edelgard sprinted over and realized her lover was unconscious. The noble checked her pulse and pressed her ear against her chest. She could hear her heart pounding.</p><p>“You’re alive…”</p><p>The noble held her lover’s hand and kissed her fingers. She waited for many hours until Byleth finally woke up. She let her eyes adjust and turned her head seeing her lover.</p><p>“El…is it really you?”</p><p>Edelgard warmly smiled and felt her eyes becoming watery as she squeezed her lover’s hand.</p><p>“It is me.”</p><p>“….I’m not dreaming…?”</p><p>The noble shook her head and hugged her lover. Byleth wrapped her arms around her lover’s body and the two females lied there for a long time. The noble raised her head and kissed her lover’s lips.</p><p>“I thought I was never going to see you again…”</p><p>Byleth tangled her fingers into her lover’s hair.</p><p>“I told you I will keep searching until I find you….”</p><p>Edelgard noticed blood on her lover’s body.</p><p>“Baby, are you hurt?”</p><p>“I am…”</p><p>The noble frowned but did not have anything to cover her wounds.</p><p>“No, I don’t have anything to cover your wounds…”</p><p>“I’ll survive El…”</p><p>Edelgard noticed Byleth was becoming weak.</p><p>“You’re losing too much blood….”</p><p>“I’ll be okay El…trust me please…”</p><p>The door flung opened revealing the witch and her friend. The knights came inside holding their weapons and dangerously approached the couple. Edelgard hugged her lover tightly since she did not want to be separated from her again. Thrasir approached the couple and ordered her knights to separate them. Edelgard held onto her lover tightly as the knights tried to pull her away. She wouldn’t budge and let her tears flow down her face. Thrasir shook her head and ordered her knight to slash Edelgard’s shoulder that made her let go of Byleth.</p><p>“BYLEEEEETH!”</p><p>“Why are you crying? You get to watch a show! Take Byleth to the training area outside!”</p><p>Byleth was dragged outside and thrown into the sand outside. The knights dropped a blade next to her. The commoner could feel herself becoming weaker as blood kept flowing down her body. She had a slash on her back and her tricep. Byleth grabbed the blade and slowly stood up with her head down. The knights that surrounded were laughing as they got in their battle stances. Thrasir dragged Edelgard outside so she could watch.</p><p>“You get to watch Byleth fight!”</p><p>Edelgard scowled at the witch since she saw that Byleth was outnumbered.</p><p>“Eight knights against one person that is wounded!? That isn’t fair! Let me fight with her!”</p><p>“No, you get to watch!”</p><p>Thrasir laughed along with Laegjarn.</p><p>“In arenas, there are no rules. Its just kill or be killed.”</p><p>“Lets see how long Byleth last.”</p><p>Thrasir raised her arm that gave her knights the signal to attack the commoner. Edelgard placed her hands and swallowed hard as she watched painfully. Byleth raised her sword but was having trouble standing up. The knights laughed at Byleth and kicked her into the sand. The commoner lied there and felt her blood boiling. Her adrenaline rose up. Byleth quickly rose up on her feet hollering out loud. The knights continued laughing at her. The commoner kicked sand into the knights face temporary blinding them then she slashed the throat killing one knight. The knights then stopped laughing and started swinging their swords at once. Byleth did a dodge roll while swinging her blade against the leg to slice it off then slashed the other knight’s back. Blood was on Byleth’s body. The commoner stood up and saw that there was five knights left. Edelgard continued watching and had her hands placed together.</p><p>“Byleth….”</p><p>Thrasir raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She was a bit disappointed that her knights were losing to a wounded commoner.</p><p>“There’s only one of her! How could they lose!”</p><p>Edelgard smirked but she did not say anything since words could bite her back. Byleth had five more knights left still.</p><p>“Please survive, Byleth…”</p><p>Byleth was panting heavily and her eyes were wide open as if she was in panic mode. Her sword was raised up and the five knights tried surrounding her. Two knights tried attacking Byleth by surprise. One knight was in front of her while the other was behind her. Byleth waited for the timing to be right then rolled out of the way while the two knights pierced their swords into each other that killed them instantly. Thrasir was getting infuriated while Edelgard laughed. Byleth then threw her blade that got a knight in the face.</p><p>“ENOUGH!”</p><p>The two knights that were left stopped. Thrasir was very infuriated.</p><p>“This is wrong! She is supposed to die! How is she defeating my knights while wounded!?”</p><p>Byleth had a straight face and was panting slightly as she slowly stood up. Laegjarn dangerously approached the commoner.</p><p>“You don’t have a weapon now, you’re nothing!”</p><p>Laegjarn slashed Byleth’s abdominal that caused her to fall on her back.</p><p>“NO! BYLETH!”</p><p>Edelgard sprinted after Laegjarn but she gripped the noble’s throat then shoved her on the ground. The noble was coughing violently and crawled over to her girlfriend.</p><p>“You attacked her when she had no weapon!”</p><p>“There are no rules Edelgard!”</p><p>Thrasir grabbed Byleth’s hair and placed her blade underneath her neck. The commoner clenched her teeth together and could feel the blade slicing against her throat slightly. Edelgard gasped and begged the witch to stop. The witch then rammed Byleth’s head against the wall that knocked her out. Take both of them back to the dungeon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard was thrown inside of her cell and the gate slammed shut. The noble stood up and saw that the two females were still beating on Byleth even when she was unconscious. She gripped the cell bars and yelled at the two females.</p><p>“You cowards! You never hit someone that is unconscious!”</p><p>Thrasir has heard enough and used some healing magic to make Byleth wake up. The commoner groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. She clenched her teeth together once a sword was pressed against her neck again.</p><p>“Nngh!”</p><p>She could feel the blade slightly slicing her neck. Blood was flowing down her neck. Edelgard felt her eyes becoming watery as she watched the two females torment her lover.</p><p>“STOP HURTING HER!”</p><p>Laegjarn smirked and approached Edelgard’s cell.</p><p>“Do you want her with you?”</p><p>Edelgard glared at the witch.</p><p>“Of course I do!”</p><p>“But first….”</p><p>Thrasir made Byleth get on her knees and lightly slashed her neck. The commoner had her eyes closed and had her hand on her neck. The witch shrugged and pierced the blade through her back that went through her body. Edelgard’s mouth dropped opened and started screaming. Byleth looked down coughing with blood spitting out of her mouth. Thrasir then yanked the blade out and watched Byleth fall to the ground motionlessly. Tears were streaming down Edelgard’s face.</p><p>“BYLETH! BYLETH! NO!”</p><p>Laegjarn grabbed Byleth’s hair and dragged over to the cell gate. Thrasir unlocked the door while Laegjarn Byleth inside. Edelgard got on her knees and moved Byleth on her back and tried stopping the blood but she knew it was futile since the hole was through her body. The two females laughed then left the dungeon. Byleth had her eyes rolled and her mouth was slightly opened. Edelgard tried putting pressure on her wound but she groaned in pain. The noble’s hands were becoming bloody and she felt Byleth caress her cheek.</p><p>“B-Byleth…”</p><p>Byleth slowly closed her eyes and her hand motionlessly dropped to the ground. Edelgard felt her heart drop and her mind started racing. More tears were streaming down her face.</p><p>“No…no!......N-No!”</p><p>She shook Byleth and did not want to believe she was dead. Edelgard’s eyes started burning and her body began to shake. Her eyes started moving around drastically. Laegjarn and Thrasir came into the dungeon and started laughing at Edelgard.</p><p>“See? Byleth was a weakling! She couldn’t even fight!”</p><p>Edelgard shut her eyes and started breathing heavily. Laegjarn and Thrasir noticed black smoke was forming around the noble’s body. Edelgard raised her arms letting out a loud holler of grief as a black ball of mist formed around her. The two females stepped back once they saw Edelgard mutated into a monster.</p><p>“It can’t be….”</p><p>“It’s the Hegemon Husk…”</p><p>Edelgard hollered out loud in grief and the cell door was destroyed.</p><p>“Lets get out of here!”</p><p>Laegjarn and Thrasir fled from the dungeon while Edelgard floated after them. She would easily go through the walls by simply floating into them since she had a powerful shield.</p><p>
  <em>“You took her from me! Now pay for what you’ve done!”</em>
</p><p>“We can’t fight her! She is too powerful in that form! She can easily kill us!”</p><p>The two females jumped away from multiple beams coming from Edelgard.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Wake up Blyeth.”</em>
</p><p>Byleth slowly opened her eyes and saw she was at the same place where she had that dream. Sothis was sitting on her throne and shook her head.</p><p>
  <em>“It wouldn’t make sense to use divine pulse since they were going to kill you anyways.”</em>
</p><p>The commoner slowly stood up and saw that the wounds on her body were healed and she had her original clothes back on.</p><p>
  <em>“Your future wife is consumed by grief and hatred. She just transformed into the Hegemon Husk.”</em>
</p><p>“Is it possible for her to turn back to normal?”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course she can turn back to normal. It’s the same cliché you hear about all the time in books.”</em>
</p><p>“So a kiss will turn her back to normal?”</p><p>
  <em>“No you buffon! You have to calm her down and have her remember you! As time is ticking, Edelgard is going to lose her memory of you since she’s sustained by hate!”</em>
</p><p>“I will have to fight her then…”</p><p>
  <em>“You know what to do already and I will give you the power of the goddess but you will never see me again after this.”</em>
</p><p>“So be it…”</p><p>Sothis came down from her throne and went into Byleth.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“ROOOOOOAR!”</em>
</p><p>Edelgard released wilted flower from her body and the dungeon rose into flames and was getting destroyed. The noble was knocking things down and destroying the witches torture weapons and machines. Soldiers were coming over attempting to fight the monster but there was no damage taken. Edelgard raised her arms and a large purple ball was thrown into the group of soldiers that instantly killed them. The Hegemon continued roaming around the witches dungeon and made sure everything was destroyed.</p><p>Byleth slowly opened her eyes and saw that the whole dungeon was on fire and destroyed. The commoner quickly stood up and moved out of the way since large bricks were falling down. She realized she had the sword of the creator with her and her hair was light green. Byleth felt stronger in this form and sensed that Edelgard was nearby. The commoner quickly dashed to whatever that wasn’t destroyed. She saw many dead bodies of soldiers as she continued sprinting. The two witches had already escaped and Edelgard continued destroying what she could hit. She was filled with grief and sorrow knowing her lover was dead. The Hegemon floated away from dungeon and went outside seeing it was dark. Her eyes were on her body were glowing red. The Hegemon landed on the grass and let out a loud wail of anguish. Byleth followed where the wail was coming from which was outside of the dungeon. The commoner stepped outside and saw Edelgard floating away motionlessly. Byleth followed her until they were far away from civilization.</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you? Why do you keep following me!?”</em>
</p><p>Edelgard turned her body around and hollered at Byleth. The commoner stood there with a straight face and did not pull out her blade. The Hegemon had flames rising above her head. Byleth approached the monster and noticed how big the monster was.</p><p>“I’m Byleth, your lover.”</p><p>Edelgard screeched in response.</p><p>
  <em>“My lover is dead! Two witches killed her in front of me!”</em>
</p><p>“Edelgard, I am your lover.”</p><p>
  <em>“Y-you can’t be!”</em>
</p><p>Byleth reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple ribbon that belonged to Edelgard.</p><p>“This belongs to you, El…”</p><p>
  <em>“B-Byleth…you called me El…”</em>
</p><p>Byleth came closer to her lover. She couldn’t kiss her though since Edelgard was too tall in this form. The Hegemon Husk sat down with her head down. The commoner approached her and looked into her red eyes. She put her purple ribbon around her hair. Edelgard was secretly crying but she couldn’t show it. Byleth caressed her lover’s cheek.</p><p>“I love you, always.”</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, baby…”</em>
</p><p>Byleth raised her arm up once a bright white beam blinded her. As her eyes adjusted, she turned her head back and saw Edelgard on her hands and knees slightly panting. Byleth got on her knees and pulled her lover into an embrace. Edelgard gripped her lover’s clothes and cried on her chest making sure she was real and wouldn’t be taken away from her.</p><p>“I told you I would return to you.”</p><p>Edelgard raised her gaze with tears flowing down her face. The two females embraced again for a very long time. Byleth kissed the top of her head and rubbed her bare back knowing she did not have any clothes on. Edelgard was still gripping her clothes and went up to kiss her lover. Byleth returned the kiss. Byleth removed her coat and placed it on her lover. As the two females pulled away, they stood up and walked. They held hands as they walked together keeping close. Since it was dark outside, the two females decided to make camp. Byleth was able to make a tent out of wood, used deer skin and branches to cover it up. The commoner closed the mini entrance and used her sword to make some light. She then began to undress until she was naked. She folded her clothes and placed them by the edge of the tent. She sat down next to her lover and felt her rest her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“I was losing my memory of you when I transformed into the monster…”</p><p>Byleth held her lover and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“You were hurt….”</p><p>“I was….I was so upset and filled with grief once you died…”</p><p>“I’m back now…”</p><p>“Don’t ever leave me…”</p><p>“I won’t…”</p><p>The two females sat there in silence as time slowly passed by. They moved around until they were hugging each other tightly. Edeglard had her face buried into her lover’s chest while Byleth had her arms wrapped around her.</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too….”</p><p>Edelgard adjusted herself and moved onto her lover’s lap. The two females began to make out slowly. The noble’s hands were on her lover’s face as the two continued kissing. After a while, Edelgard pushed her lover gently down so she was straddling her. Byleth moved her hands on her lover’s sides and rubbed around in circles.</p><p>“Baby…”</p><p>“El…”</p><p>Edelgard got into position and placed both her hands on her lover’s chest. Byleth knew this was her favorite position since she enjoyed being on top. The commoner looked up at her lover, loving the weight pressed on her body. Edelgard slowly moved her hips. Byleth closed her eyes and relaxed her body.</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>The noble closed her eyes and let out her moans as she grinded against her lover’s lower part.</p><p>“Byleth…”</p><p>Edelgard continued moaning in pleasure.</p><p>“I love it when you ride me…”</p><p>The noble opened her eyes to look down at her lover.</p><p>“El…ride me like a wild animal I am…”</p><p>Edelgard smirked and wanted to do some teasing to her lover.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You dare disobey me?”</p><p>The noble got off her lover and stood up turning her body around. Edelgard squatted down and shook her rear at her lover. Byleth growled and gripped her lover’s hips making Edelgard gasp. The commoner began slapping her rear very hard. She pulled Edelgard to lie on her lap while she continued slapping her rear, earning her some loud gasp.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>She slapped it her rear very hard.</p><p>“Ooh!”</p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p>“OW!”</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>“B-Baby!”</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>“BYLETH!”</p><p>“Keep screaming you slut!”</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>“You beast! You’re a wild beast!”</p><p>Byleth pulled Edelgard’s rear in between her legs and started pounding against while growling.</p><p>“If you had a dick, I would ride the hell out of you until you get me pregnant! Bounce on you until your dick comes off!”</p><p>The commoner slapped her rear making her yell out loud. Her rear was all red from the slapping her the skin slapping together. Byleth moved her hands up to pull her and was ramming into her rapidly and violently. Edelgard was moaning nonstop and her body twitched. Her boobs jiggled drastically and were hanging down. The noble remembered she kept a strap-on with her. She motioned her lover to stop and crawled over to the strap-on. She tossed the strap-on to her lover.</p><p>“Put it on. I’m going to bounce the hell out of you.”</p><p>Byleth wasted no time and got the strap-on. She could feel the vibration around her clitoris.</p><p>“Sit down baby.”</p><p>The commoner obeys and watches Edelgard step over her. Her pussy was in her face. Byleth was trying to resist licking. She loved how the lips were closed and her vagina was shaved. Edelgard opened her lips revealing her hole.</p><p>“Like what you see? I have no more virgin marks since you took my virginity.”</p><p>Byleth licked her lips and looked inside her vagina seeing her pink walls that were stretched out from the strap on. Edelgard got into positioned and lowered herself down until the toy was at her entrance.</p><p>“Force it inside of me! Make my walls force open with your imaginary dick!”</p><p>“You sure are horny today babe. I love it when you behave like a slut…”</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me!”</p><p>She slapped Byleth’s face that turned her on. Byleth firmly gripped her lover’s hips making her gasp and forcefully pushed her down on the toy that made Edelgard scream.</p><p>“Move your hips, you whore!”</p><p>Edelgard panted heavily placing one hand next to Byleth’s neck as she started bouncing on the strap-on. Byleth gripped her hips and clenched her teeth together. She then slapped her rear.</p><p>“FASTER!”</p><p>Edelgard moved her hips faster. Her boobs bounced up and down and the skin slapping together filled the tent. The commoner found herself lying on the ground while holding her lover’s hips. She closed her eyes while moaning in pleasure. She could feel a hand placed on her chest.</p><p>“Yes….Edelgard….”</p><p>Edelgard grabbed her lover’s shirt and twirled it above her head as she continued bouncing on her. Byleth reached one hand up to grab her boob.</p><p>“Fuck…El…so hot!”</p><p>“Baby!”</p><p>Byleth then flipped her over so she was on top. Edelgard let her hands roam around her chest. She moved her hand down and watched goosebumps forming on her lover’s body. The commoner leaned down and pressed their bodies together. The noble’s legs were opened then she crossed them around her lover’s hips. The couple then pressed their lips together. Their breast docked together as they slowly kissed. Edelgard moved her hands around her lover’s body until she touched her rear. Their pants and the wet kissing were filling up the tent completely.</p><p>“Mmm…El…”</p><p>“Baby…”</p><p>“You’re so beautiful…”</p><p>The two females continued making their love. Byleth buried her face by her lover’s neck and licked her ear. She pressed her body down and started thrusting in and out.</p><p>“Ooh!”</p><p>Edelgard tangled her hands into her lover’s hair as she continued moving inside of her. She was panting and moaning in pleasure. She gripped Byleth’s hair.</p><p>“Ooh! Baby! Harder!”</p><p>Byleth clenched her teeth together as she tried pounding harder inside of her. Edelgard wrapped her arms around her lover’s body and held onto her.</p><p>“Baby! Baby! I’m coming!”</p><p>The commoner moved her body so their eyes were locked. Her hands were placed over Edelgard’s shoulders. Byleth continued moving her hips like a wild animal. She continued looking into her lover’s eyes; loving how flush her face was and eyes were squinted.</p><p>“Keep your eyes opened!”</p><p>Edelgard kept her eyes opened and kept them on Byleth’s. She loved her lover’s light green eyes.</p><p>“Keep fucking me like a man baby!”</p><p>“AAH! FUCK!”</p><p>Byleth closed her eyes. That was enough to make her come. She gave up out a couple of hard thrust and the two females came at the same time yelling out their names. Edelgard felt the toy shooting hot liquid inside of her. Both females were panting heavily and their bodies were covered in sweat. Byleth slowly pulled the strap-on out of her lover. Edelgard quickly got on her hands and knees so her rear was facing her lover. Byleth noticed some white stuff was coming out of her vagina and pooling on the ground. Edelgard pushed the rest of the cream out of her vagina. Byleth loved how the cream just squirted out her pussy. The noble sat down and the two females shared many passionate kisses.</p><p>“You sure were very wild…”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it…”</p><p>“If only that was real semen. I would become pregnant with your child.”</p><p>Byleth was a bit taken back from that statement.</p><p>“You want a baby?”</p><p>“Your baby.”</p><p>The commoner shook her head.</p><p>“That’s not possible El…”</p><p>“Baby, I’ve read books about certain potions that can temporary give you a male part.”</p><p>“Lets not talk about that right now El…”</p><p>Edelgard sighed and lied down. She felt her lover wrap her arms around her.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love it when you call me baby.”</p><p>Edelgard warmly smiled and snuggled closer to her lover.</p><p>“You are my one and only Byleth.”</p><p>Both females lift their arms up and placed their hands together to compare their hand sizes. Edelgard had small hands while Byleth had the big hands. The couple then interlaced their fingers together. Byleth stood up along with her lover. The two females began to slowly dance casually while keeping their eyes on each other. The two females then shared a passionate kiss and did not care if they were dancing naked inside of their tent.</p><p>“I can’t wait to marry you, Byleth.”</p><p>Byleth smiled and looked at ring that was on her ring finger. She brought Edelgard’s wrist towards her mouth and kissed it.</p><p>“When were alone in our kingdom, let’s stay naked together.”</p><p>“I won’t deny a request like that.”</p><p>“We will have our privacy and I love your body Byleth.”</p><p>Byleth kissed her lover’s forehead and embraced her. Edelgard rested her head on her bare chest. The small noble looked up at her lover then buried her face onto her chest.</p><p>“Should we get going Byleth?”</p><p>Byleth nodded and gave Edelgard back her clothes she originally wore. The noble got her clothes then her heels. She got closer to her lover and held both her hands.</p><p>“El, we need to think of a plan to get rid of those two. We cannot be running away all the time.”</p><p>“We need to find Dorothea and fight together with them.”</p><p>“They might go after them next since they know your power….”</p><p>“They’re making a big mistake since Dorothea is a powerful mage and Ingrid is a skilled Pegasus knight. Bernadetta could easily kill them from hiding in the trees.”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate them El. I noticed they attack when we’re distracted.”</p><p>“I know they will be fine Byleth…”</p><p>The couple exit their tent and took it apart. They got their supplies ready and held hands as they walked. Byleth had her blade behind her back while Edelgard’s blade was in her sheath.</p><p>“Baby, remember the first time we met?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. I noticed you would always keep your eyes on me.”</p><p>Edelgard giggled and pecked her lover’s cheek.</p><p>“Let me remind you, you made the first move on me when you snuck in my room.”</p><p>“You actually made the first move; you removed your bathrobe then started kissing me.”</p><p>“We both got it wrong baby, we both kissed at the same time.”</p><hr/><p>Flashback.</p><p>The music was playing very loud and the students were dancing around, chatting, drinking, and having a good time. Edelgard waited until no one was looking and began to walk away from the party. She saw no one outside and quickly began heading towards her dorm. As she entered her room, she began to undress until she was completely naked and put on a bathrobe. She did not leave her door locked for a reason. The noble began painting a picture of the professor.</p><p>Byleth watched the students hip hop dancing. Dimitri was doing the windmill while Claude was doing the flare. All the students were clapping and cheering on both leaders. Then Slyvain came in doing a back flip and started doing the headspin while Caspar stepped in doing the moonwalk. Bernadetta did a 540-kick stunning everyone since they were shocked the noble was actually out of her room. The professor waited until no one was looking then quickly left the party. She began heading to Edelgard’s dorm. As she arrived, she placed her hand on the door knob and was shocked that it was unlocked. As she entered, she abruptly locked the door. She was relieved that the walls were sound proof. She saw Edelgard sitting by her desk and it seemed like she was drawing something. Byleth just realized she was wearing a bathrobe and saw her clothes on the ground. The professor stepped closer and placed her hands on the noble’s shoulders.</p><p>“I knew you were coming.”</p><p>“Do you want me to leave?”</p><p>Edelgard placed her brush and pencil down then got off her seat pushing it in then turned her body around facing the professor knowing she was slightly taller than her. The noble stood there for a brief moment then untied her white robe to let it drop on the floor exposing her naked body. After a while, the two females crushed their lips together and began making out heavily. Their mouths moved around as their tongues clashed together wildly with much saliva trickling down their lips. As they continued kissing, Edelgard was trying to remove Byleth clothes. The professor struggled to remove their clothes. Once she was naked, Byleth picked up the noble and placed her on the bed. Edelgard pulled the professor down and crossed her legs around her waist as they continued kissing passionately. The noble’s arms were wrapped around her neck as they continued French kissing. Edelgard rolled the professor over and sat on top straddling her. Byleth moved her hands around Edelgard’s body that was making her twitch. She placed her hands on her lover’s hips and slowly moved her hands around her smooth flesh. Edelgard’s breathing began speeding up. The professor then moved her hands higher to her tummy then up to her breast making the noble lightly gasp. Edelgard placed her small hands on the big hands as Byleth continued exploring her body. She lightly moaned as Byleth’s hands moved around her soft flesh in circles. She tilts her head back to moan in pleasure.</p><p>“Professor….”</p><p>Byleth began to caress her breast making her lightly moan. The cute voice was arousing Byleth and she loved the pleasurable faces her lover was making. Edelgard moved her hands around and adjusted her hair. She looked down at Byleth seeing her battle scars on her body.</p><p>“Byleth…”</p><p>Edelgard leaned her body down and rubbed around her lover’s body. She began tracing her lover’s battle scars making her twitch. The noble saw her body forming goosebumps and her nipples were becoming erect. Edelgard was breathing heavily and got in between Byleth’s legs. The commoner spread them more so the noble could have more room. Edelgard placed her hands on Byleth’s navel got into position. She pressed her sex against Byleth’s and slowly began to move her hips. The commoner placed her hands on her lover’s hips and watched her lover rock herself back and forth. She closed her eyes and let out her moans. Edelgard was tilting her head back as she continued rocking herself back and forth against her sex. Byleth moved her hands up to grab her lover’s breast since they were bouncing. The professor than sat up picking up her lover to have her sit on her lap. Edelgard grabbed Byleth’ shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. The noble then lied down and slowly opened her legs revealing her sex. Byleth could smell something sweet and got closer to Edelgard’s sex. She looked closely at her hole and could see her virgin marks slightly. She eagerly grabbed Edelgard’s leg making her gasp. The commoner began to lick the noble’s sex making her moan. She sucked and bit around her vagina. The noble was crying out her name nonstop. The commoner stopped licking once enough virgin juices were flowing down her legs. She picked her up and walked over to the mirror. She opened Edelgard’s legs while facing the mirror. Her pussy was wet with her virgin juice.</p><p>“Show me your virgin marks.”</p><p>“Byleth, this is embarrassing!”</p><p>“Show me your virgin marks!”</p><p>Edelgard blushed and moved her hands down to her sex. She then opened the lips of her pussy revealing her opening that was drenched.</p><p>“You know what to say already. I’m getting aroused from just staring at your opening….”</p><p>“Byleth, this is proof that I’m a virgin.”</p><p>“Goddesses, I love dirty talk….”</p><p>Byleth tossed her lover on the bed and climbed on top of her. The two females began making out again. As they made out, Byleth snuck her finger under her lover’s entrance and slowly pressed inside making the noble gasp in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Byleth’s head as she continued thrusting her finger in and out. The commoner had her face buried in her lover’s chest.</p><p>“O-Oh….!”</p><p>Edelgard felt another finger enter her.</p><p>“Nngh!”</p><p>She began to pant and huffed as she felt fingers moving in and out of her entrance. She could feel her sex stretching out. Her eyes widened once she felt Byleth touching a certain spot. Byleth felt her twitching and continued rubbing against that spot knowing it was the G-spot.</p><p>“B-Byleth! Ooh!”</p><p>The commoner could feel her virgin juices flowing down her legs and onto her fingers. She pulled her fingers away once Edelgard couldn’t take it anymore. The noble found herself being laid down while Byleth opened her legs revealing her sex with her virgin juices flowing down her bottom. The noble had her hand on her face and she felt her body becoming hot. Her face was blushing and she was panting lightly with her eyes squinting. Byleth loved every detailed part of her naked body knowing no one else has touched her lover except her. The commoner leaned her head towards her sex and began licking around making the noble scream out her name. Edelgard gripped Byleth’s hair in pleasure and twitched from her tongue. Byleth kissed, licked, and sucked on her sex getting more virgin juices.</p><p>“You taste good Edelgard…”</p><p>“Aaaaaah!”</p><p>The commoner stopped licking once Edelgard was about to reach her climax. The noble lied there panting heavily and sweat was forming on her shoulders. Byleth got off the bed and opened the drawer to get the strap-on out. Edelgard watched Byleth put it on. Byleth could feel the vibration against her clit. The strap on was made to mimic the movement so every time Edelgard would ride her, vibrations would hit Byleth’s sex. The commoner sat on the couch and watched Edelgard approach her. The noble climbed on top of the professor and turned her body around so her back was facing her. Byleth leaned against the couch and watched Edelgard grab the toy and positioned it over her sex. As she was about to lower herself down, the professor gripped her hips making her gasp and slammed her down making her scream. She felt her walls force open. The commoner whispered in her lover’s ear before biting her earlobe.</p><p>“Move your hips….”</p><p>Edelgard adjusted herself and got into position. She placed her hand on her lover’s thigh as she began to bounce on her. Byleth placed her hand on her lover’s back then slapped her bottom making the noble squeak. She slapped her again hearing an, “ow”. The commoner placed her hands on her lover’s hips as she continued to bounce on the toy letting out her loud moans. Her breast were bouncing and her tongue was rolling out.</p><p>“My pussy…” She breathed. “My pussy is so hot!”</p><p>Byleth wanted to hear more dirty talk and slapped her bottom again making her yelp.</p><p>“Oooh!”</p><p>She slapped it a lot harder and squeezed her bottom.</p><p>“AAAAAH! My pussy is going crazy! Your cock is so big!”</p><p>The commoner closed her eyes since the dirty talk was driving her crazy.</p><p>“Yes! Push deeper! All the way inside!”</p><p>Byleth moved her hand over to grab Edelgard’s left boob and squeezed it. She clenched her teeth together since she was trying to restrain from pounding her lover but she was failing. The commoner stood up tumbling forward with her lover. She pressed her body against her lover’s back and wrapped her arms around her waist. Edelgard turned her head and caught Byleth’s lips. The commoner then pressed her against the wall and grabbed her neck. Edelgard could see lust in Byleth’s eyes and noticed she behaving like a wild animal. Byleth did not like the position and picked up her lover and hunched a bit down to get into a comfortable position. Edelgard had her legs around her lover’s waist and her arms around her neck. The commoner then began to move her hips to thrust in and out. The two females kept their eyes locked and let their noses brush together.</p><p>“Am I your first, my teacher?”</p><p>Byleth nodded in response.</p><p>“I’m happy to be your first then! I lost my virginity to you!”</p><p>Byleth looked into her lover’s eyes hard and began hitting against her womb. Edelgard tilts her head back letting out some yelps and closes her eyes. She lets out a scream and squirts. Byleth panted and was getting tired of holding her. She stumbled over to the bed to place her down. The commoner climbed on top and crushed their lips together. She felt herself being flipped over with Edelgard on top. She actually liked having Edelgard on top. The noble position herself above the toy and lowered herself down letting out a small moan. She leaned forward to catch her lover’s lips. Byleth moved her hands around her lover’s body and traveled down to her round bottom to give it a hard slap.</p><p>“Ooh!”</p><p>She slapped it again making Edelgard yelp.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Byleth growled and slapped her bottom again then dug her nails into her flesh.</p><p>“Baby!”</p><p>Edelgard got off Byleth’s toy.</p><p>“How badly do you want to fuck me Byleth?”</p><p>She climbed on over to Byleth’s face until the lips of her sex were inches away from her mouth. Byleth licked her lips since she loved what she was seeing.</p><p>“How’s my pussy look after you took my virginity Byleth? Do you like what you see?”</p><p>Edelgard spread her legs and opened the lips of her vagina to show to Byleth.</p><p>Byleth watched Edelgard turn her body around and sat down on her lover’s face.</p><p>“Can you breathe?”</p><p>In response, Byleth reached up to grab her lover’s boob and gave it a squeeze making her gasp. She started to lick around her lover’s sex and screams of pleasure were escaping from Edelgard’s mouth. She continued licking around clit and sucked on her swollen bud. Byleth reached her other arm up to grab her other boob and squeezed it. The noble was breathing heavily and starts to rock herself back and forth on her lover’s tongue.</p><p>“Your tongue is so soft!”</p><p>Edelgard continued moaning loudly and fell on Byleth’s leg. The noble removed the strap on and began to lick Byleth’s sex. She could smell a sweet smell knowing Byleth was still a virgin.</p><p>“Now it’s my turn babe.”</p><p>Edelgard smirked as she wrapped the strap-on around her waist. The couple had sex for many hours.</p><hr/><p>“So Byleth….”</p><p>“Yes, El?”</p><p>“When all of this is over, would you want to start a family together?”</p><p>Byleth hesitated since she did not like talking about this topic. She stopped walking and had her head down looking worried. She clenched her fist together. Edelgard noticed that Byleth seemed very distressed.</p><p>“El, I do want a family with you. I want to have two kids I’ve been dreaming about. In my dreams, we have one daughter and a son. Our life is so perfect…”</p><p>Edelgard felt saddened.</p><p>“Then why do you always hesitate and look so scared whenever I talk about this!?”</p><p>The commoner raised her head and faced her lover. Edelgard could see hurt in her eyes. The noble noticed Byleth got on her knees and grabbed her lover’s hand.</p><p>“Byleth….”</p><p>“Just hearing you say how much you’re willing to carry our child means so much to me. The truth is, I am scared...”</p><p>“What is scaring you Byleth?”</p><p>Byleth kissed her lover’s gloved hand.</p><p>“I fear you might die after you give birth…like what happened to my mother….”</p><p>Edelgard became shocked. Now she knows why Byleth was so hesitant.</p><p>“Byleth, I did not know, I’m so sorry…”</p><p>The commoner leaned her head over to Edelgard’s navel. The noble wrapped her arms around Byleth’s head in response. She could feel Byleth gripping her apparel.</p><p>“I’ll go crazy if you die and I don’t think I’ll be able to handle seeing you in pain…”</p><p>Edelgard lifted Byleth’s chin and noticed tears were flowing down her face. She cupped her lover’s face.</p><p>“Your tears are for me like when I shed my tears for you. I understand there is a risk but I’m willing to take it.”</p><p>“I get all the pleasure while you suffer in pain!? No! That isn’t fair!”</p><p>“We will both get pleasure and I won’t suffer! Once the baby is born, you will stop worrying about all the pain I went through.”</p><p>Byleth became silent and rested her head against Edelgard’s abdominal. She got on her knees too and both females embraced for a long time.</p><p>“If it does worry you, we can adopt too.”</p><p>“Lets talk about it more once we’re married.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>